Wicked Workings
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Yes, I shall accept the challenge of 100 drabbles and oneshots of Wicked. Mostly humor. Mostly. Drabble 41 is now up!
1. Caught

A/N: I've had a very productive night, hehe. I've decided to do the Wicked 100drabble thing...or try, at least. I hope you all enjoy my little drabbles that go on in my head. I do.

* * *

Well now, this was a smart idea, wasn't it? You are standing there trying to wash all this horrid, disgusting poison off your face. What were you thinking, messing around with this stuff? Of everything you have ever done, this was the dumbest. Scrubbing as hard as you can, it seems as if you'll never be cleansed.

"Elphie?" Galinda calls in her usual high-pitched, bubbly voice.

No! She is coming! Oh, now look at the mess you got yourself in. She will never let you go for this one. It will forever be hanging over your head like a storm cloud. Too late, you can clearly see Galinda's smile beside you in the mirror.

"You are trying on my makeup." Galinda looks as if she was going to cry.

"No, Galinda, I swear!" No use, Galinda can obviously see through your lies.

You've been caught.


	2. Math

One of my personal favorites...

* * *

"Fiyero!" Boq exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table, "Can we get this done before we graduate?!?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't get this!" Fiyero screamed.

"It's only four times four!"

Silly Boq, he could never see the fact that some people were really good at math, and others should not even try.


	3. Fashion

_A/N: About the last drabble…yeah, that was only half of it. For some reason it didn't load up all of it. Luckily it loaded at a point where it made sense. If you want to read the full thing, just pm me and I'll send it to you. Otherwise, onto number 3!_

* * *

It starts with nice, comfortable undergarments of cotton and lace. But soon the corset is wrapped around her waist and tied tightly until she couldn't breathe. But that was alright; it was to make her waist smaller and it perked up her breasts. Then a large metal hoop was lifted over her head and fell till it rested peacefully on her hips, not allowing any quick moment and sitting was a pain. But it was the foundation of her outfit, so it was alright. Then many layers of white and pink skirts were placed on the hoop. It was extremely heavy and made her sweat in the summer, but it was alright. The colors blended so smoothly together. Then she put on a puffy blouse that made her feel awkward and self conscious, but it was alright. Her friends envied her style. But then those damned shoes, arching her feet, just asking her to trip. They were so beautiful stacked together in her bedroom. But on her feet, Sweet Oz, she wished they had never been invented.

But it was all for the love of fashion.


	4. Words CAN speak louder than actions

A/N: You might not understand this if you haven't read the book, which you really should read if you are a big Wicked fan!

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shots, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains. **

* * *

"Aw, poor little Nessa." Avaric stood over her, "Come get your books, little Nessa!"

Nessa wheeled herself over to Avaric, who stood near the stairwell with her books. But as soon as she came up to him, he jumped away. This continued for a few minutes until the man could see hot tears forming at the creases of her eyes.

"Now little Nessa is crying!" He chuckled. "Ah, you make me laugh."

"Funny, you make me laugh too, Avaric." Elphaba said, stepping between the two. "But not for you actions, instead for your lack of brains."

"Back away, frog!" Avaric had never liked her.

"_Ela makla cocala_…" Elphaba started to chant, her eyes shut.

"What are you saying?" Avaric asked in a worried voice. "Stop that."

"_Ela makla cocala_…" Her chanting gradually got louder.

"Stop it!" Avaric screamed before dropping Nessa's books and running down the stairs.

"What were you chanting?" Nessa asked as Elphaba picked up her books. "Were you going to turn him into a toad? A pile of dust?"

"Nothing," Elphaba smiled. "Sometimes the words are scarier than the result."


	5. Happy

A/N: Again, if you haven't read the book, you really should.

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

Shenshen had always been the smart one. She acted and looked the part. Dark brown hair pulled up high, cat-eye glasses and subtle make-up. Galinda had used her for homework and advice.

Pfannee had always been the funny one. She acted and looked the part. Blonde hair in spirals of curls with bright pink make up. Galinda had used her as a homework relief and laughter.

While her, little Milla, was the motherly one. She tried not to act like it at school and tried not to look like it. But Galinda always would say Milla would be the one to get married and have tons of children. Milla would argue, and say she would be a famous designer with the other three. Galinda would object.

But as Boq and her slept with a child cuddle close to them, each scared of the dark and wanting to be close to mum and pop, she couldn't be happier that Galinda was right.


	6. Jealousy

A/N: I have been watching the Wizard of Oz again. So a lot of the upcoming ones will be a mix between the novel, the play, and the movie.

* * *

Fiyero knew that he had to pretend. He knew that if he let anything slip, it'd all be ruined. Their plans and dreams would all be for nothing. It was surprising to be seeing her so soon, though. He was slightly embarrassed of his current attire, but who was she to judge? Beauty was in the eye of the beholder…that seemed to be her theme. Yet, he couldn't understand why she was so angry.

"Helping the little lady along are you, my fine gentlemen?" The Witch hissed at him. "Well, stay away from her, or I'll stuff a mattress with you"

Just saying the words would have been enough, but she did not have to throw fire at him! For Oz's sake, he was made of straw! Lucky Boq was there to put it out, or else he would have become a bonfire!

It was then that he learned Elphaba had a very strong, very bad, jealous streak.


	7. Learning to Swim

**A/N: This one is a lot longer than the other ones, but I could always see this happening. I'm not that proud of it, but this is only the 7****th**** one. 93 to go. My spell checker isn't here, so I did the best I could! **

* * *

Nessa didn't know how to swim. She had never learned how because there was no one to teach her. Her father was always away, her mother was too sick, and Elphaba had some sort of grudge against it. Over the years she learned to accept the fact it was impossible and she was fine with it.

Boq was not.

Anyone could imagine her fear as the two waded in the middle of the Shiz Lake, letting the waves crash against them. He was determined to teach her, she was determined to leave. She knew she couldn't do it, but he couldn't understand that.

"Let's go back." Nessa whispered in his ear as she clutched to his neck.

"Not until you let go." He said back.

She was frightened. Without legs to kick with, she couldn't come up with a possible solution to stay above the water. But she did not want to disappoint him, after he went through all the trouble to get her out here. Now, as she clutched to him, both in their undergarments as the sun rose, she knew she had to try.

Letting go of him, she felt her body falling into the darkness of the lake. For a moment she thought she was going to die, that Boq would leave her down there to rot. She started to panic, waving her arms around. Her hair was tangled between her fingers and she felt her body hit soft dirt.

It was actually peaceful at the bottom of that lake. Squinting opening her eyes, she could see bubbles and a white hand. Then she found herself back onto the surface, gasping for breath. Boq's arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She could feel the water moving as he kicked his feet to hold them up. She had never used her legs, but she had used her arms…

She let go of him again, but this time using her arms to prop her up. Boq wouldn't let her do it by herself, though, and kept his small hands on her waist. Still, it was the most wonderful feeling. She was doing the impossible.

"Boq…"She smiled. "I'm swimming, Boq!"

They laughed. She didn't really know why, but they laughed. Then they cried. He pulled her to him, and held her close. Nesting her head into his neck, she trusted him to keep them up. After all, he had taught her how to swim.


	8. The after party

A/N: I've had this happen to me before. It was embarrassing. Anyway, I have this document. And in this document is a ton of drabbles. Well, all those drabbles are depressing. This was the only one I could find that was happy. Lets hope that some more happy TV will bring the funny. Otherwise, you guys are getting the sad ones, which is good every now and again.

* * *

Fiyero inhaled the sweet autumn air. The night was beautiful. The stars were shining and the moon was high. The ball had been perfect, the dancing had been perfect, and most importantly, his date had been perfect. She was pretty, funny, and kind. No one else in that room would have stood up for that funny looking green girl except his wonderful, beautiful Galinda. He watched her as she trotted happily beside her, her heels clicking on the stone pavemnt. Grabbing her by the waist, he started to dance with her, using the night songs as their rhythm.

"Hehe…um, Fiyero, what are you doing?" Galinda whispered.

"Dancing." He told her, breathing in her flowery scent.

"People are watching us." Galinda's eyes were shifting back and forth.

"Let them watch." He whispered in her ear, and she began to relax.


	9. Breaking

A/N: I apologize for leaving you all with this drabble. I know it's not the funny I promise, but when I get back on Monday from my friend's RENT themed sleepover, I'm certain I'll get some sort of inspiration.

* * *

His mother had died a year before he went to school. It hurt, yes, but he didn't cry. His brothers accused him of not owning a heart.

Galinda had refused his silly requests of love, each time making more of an elaborate excuse. Soon he found her hanging on to Fiyero for dear life. But even then he kept up his wit, refusing to let that hurt him.

Nessa had some how fallen for him and multiple times he turned her down. Then she took his heart. Literally.

But the wizard gave it back. The Wonderful Phony Wizard of Oz gave him back a heart. Now he knew he had one, because as he sat alone on a stump in the middle of a forest, he realized that it was breaking.


	10. Dancing

A/N: In this drabble, we learn where Boq was taught the dance from Similar(for any of those lovely folks who do). Thnks for all the reviews!

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

"One…two…three…"Boq counted. "One…two…three…" 

"Shut up." Elphaba hissed at him.

Boq sighed and tried to keep count in his head. Dancing class was not his favorite subject and he couldn't believe it was an actually a grade. Even more amazing, he somehow got paired up with Elphaba. There was nothing wrong with Elphaba; it was just that…how could he say it…she was extreamly tall! She towered over him and kept stepping on his feet. Plus, he couldn't keep track because she kept shutting him up.

"One…two…three…ouch!" He cried as Elphaba squeezed the life out of his hand.

Elphaba was already extreamly angry that he had his hand on her hip and his fingers entwined with hers. Also, she thought his headband was annoying.

"I can't keep up!" He whispered over the music.

"Try."Elphaba mouthed.

It took a few missteps to match her, but they soon moved as swiftly as everybody else. It even cracked a smiled on Elphaba's normally harsh face.

"You are an incredible dancer." Boq said.

"Don't push your luck." Elphaba rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot.


	11. Age brings beauty

A/N: I know, I know, I write a lot about Boq. I do have a ton of Glinda drabbles…but I really need to work on them. Just a question for the peoples who read the book, when you think of the characters that were not in the musical. Shenshen, Pfannee, Tibbet, Crope, and Avaric? If there were a part in the book that described them more, please inform me! Thnks for all the reviews. You guys make me smile.

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

Milla had always thought that Boq didn't care what he looked like. Years into their marriage, she was still trying to look perfect for him. Shenshen, Pfannee, and her still went on in their letters about new ways to keep looking beautiful. Every night she would place a mixture of honey, lemon juice, and yogurt on her face to keep wrinkles away. Putting odd berries juices into her hair to keep it bright and shining. Meanwhile, Boq would care more as how to bring in the crops and how to teach their youngest how to walk. At least, that what she thought. 

One night, after she had put the children to sleep, she found her husband looking at himself in her long mirror. He kept sucking in his gut, messing with his hair, and pulling back the skin around his eyes. A small smile crept across her face as she watched the spectacle.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Milla laughed.

"Nothing, really." Boq still looked into the mirror. "Just…Do I look better with my glasses on or off?"

"The question is which can you see better with?" Milla said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter which way, I'll still love you."

"You only love me because I give you children." Boq joked.

"And a fine job you're doing with that." They both laughed.

She kissed him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the bed.


	12. Sixth Sense

**Title: Sixth Sense**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Book**

**A/N: **Well, this hasn't gone through any BETAing, so lets hope I did ok on my own.

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

_Click click click…_

"Someone is coming…"

"No one is coming…"

"I'm telling you someone is coming!"

"Tibbett!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Crope said as he pushed Tibbett farther down into the bushes and placed his finger to his lips. If the sun could not find them then no one else could. Playfully, Tibbett grabbed his hands, causing him to fall on top of him. They both tried to conceal their laughter.

"You're driving me insane, dear Tibbett." Crope said before kissing him.

_Click click click_…

"You had to have heard that." Tibbett pushed Crope off of him and peeked threw the leaves.

Crope looked out with him only to see a group of girls ran past, hurrying to get to their next class. Cocking his eyebrow to his brown haired friend, Crope once again pushed Tibbett to the ground and kissed him. For once they had the sanctuary to be free for love and lust. Tibbett even relaxed a little.

"Well, well, well, lookie what I found."

Crope and Tibbett looked up to find Elphaba, smirking in delight. It was easy to see she was trying not to laugh at the secret tryst she had found.

"I told you someone was coming!" Was the only thing Tibbett could say.


	13. Balloons

**Title: Balloons**

**Rating:G**

**Type: Play/Movie**

**A/N: **Summer is coming to a screeching halt and I'm packing in as much vacation stuff as possible. Other wise, Thnks for all the reviews and if I haven't responded to your reviews, it's cuz I've been busy. But I've truly grateful!

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

He had always been fascinated with balloons. Ever since he was a young boy growing up in Kansas, he had always had a strong bond with the flying objects. He longed to own a one, but as a young boy he tended to misplace things. So every year at the Omaha State Fair, as he wrapped his small fingers around his father's, he would ask for a shiny balloon. One he could hang onto and watch float in the air. His father would tell him he would let it go, and it would fly away in the sky, never to return. But every year he would fight and cry and argue anyway, until one year his father caved in.

He watched with amazement as his father handed a penny to a woman holding the helium-filled balloons. He had been waiting all night and all of his life, and the moment was coming true. Maturity was lectured to him as he was handed the red balloon, but all he could hear was how the wind separated as the balloon cut through it.

But as the fair died down and the stands closed up, he felt tired, more tired than he ever had. His legs were heavy and his arms were limp. And a force out of his control caused his precious loved balloon flying out of his hands and far away into the dark nighttime sky. As his father cursed him for letting the balloon go, he couldn't help but to think that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The balloon was free, and perhaps that was for the best.


	14. Road Trip Games

**Title: Road Trip Games **

**Rating: PG **

**Type: Musical **

**A/N:** I'm on such a heavy Wizard of Oz streak right now it's not even funny. It's amazing this has nothing to do with that movie.

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

"Elphie, lets play a game!" Galinda said. 

Elphaba peeked open an eye and saw the bubbly girl nearly shaking in front of her. It was a long trip to the Emerald City and resting was the thing she intended to do. Ever since the carriage started Galinda had been nothing but an annoyance.

"What game do you want me to play?" Elphaba groaned.

"Let's play eye spy!" She smiled.

Sighing, she sat up straight and rubbed her temples. Galinda was already taking charge of their game and looking outside the window. Raising a hand and placing it over one eye, she said.

"I spy with my little eye something green and brown."

"By any chance would that be a tree?" Elphaba surveyed the road, seeing only her answer.

"Oh, Elphie, that's right! Your turn!" Galinda offered, but seeing Elphaba shake her head, decided to go again. "Alright…um, I spy with my little eye something…um…brown and green."

"A tree," Elphaba was getting quite sick of this. "And let me guess the next few. A tree, a tree, and a tree."

With that, Elphaba closed her eyes and ignored Galinda and her silly games.

"Well, I see someone gets a little grouchy if they don't get their beauty sleep!" Galinda huffed and rested.


	15. Childhood

**Title: Childhood**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Musical **

**A/N: **I'm going on vacation again. "But Dresden, you just went on two vacations this month. Another one!" Yes, I know, but school is coming up and I want to spend it wisely. I should be back around...mayhaps Friday or Saturady. Still, again, can't believe this isn't about Wizard of Oz. Don't be surprise if I get one up in a few days. Very much in a Hunk/Dorothy streak. They are cute together.

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

When Glinda was born, her parents wanted nothing but the best for her. On her first birthday they wouldn't let her wear anything but the finest. On her third birthday, sweets were limited and fattening foods were banished so she could keep a perfect shape. On her fifth birthday, the only friends allowed to her party were children of the rich and powerful, so commoners wouldn't poison her thoughts.

When Glinda turned eight, she discovered her father's mistress. When Glinda turned nine, she discovered her mother's sanity slowly dying. When Glinda turned ten, her and her mother moved to a summer home to relieve things at home. When Glinda turned twelve, her mother scolded her for mentioning the 'S' word, so she was always embarrassed when her friends talked about love.

Glinda was always home schooled, her mother never wanted her to mingle amongst the common man. They only men she ever knew were her father and his friends. Glinda never talked to her father; he was always busy with business and various affairs. She couldn't talk to her mother; she was always sick from her pills and kept forgetting who her daughter was.

It was hard to say she had a good childhood, but it was harder to smile while she said it.


	16. Sisters

**Title:Sisters**

**Rating:G**

**Type:Musical**

**A/N:** I've been busy doing stuff, so I dove into my family history and popped out this. Enjoy!

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

Elphaba liked Nessa at first, until she realized that she wasn't going away. 

It was a shocking when she discovered the little bundle of pink and white flurry was stealing away all the attention that she had ever owned. She was no longer the first to get supper, the first to get put to sleep, or the first to be picked up.

Nessa was always dressed up in pretty fluffy dresses and pink little bows while Elphaba came in second when parties were about. Occasionally she was brought out just for show and believability, but Nessa was always cooed after and kissed.

For a long while she was convinced that if she just ignored the baby doll, she'd leave her alone. But then the little annoyance learned how to crawl and there was practically no way to ignore her. One lazy afternoon, as she played with her blocks, the little deviant snuck up on her.

"Go way!" She hissed as the little girl's arms wrapped around her neck.

"But I love you."

Alright, so it sounded like 'ut law foo' but it was the thought that counted.

Maybe Nessa wasn't so bad after all.


	17. Cheating

**Title: Cheating **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Book/ Musical**

**A/N:** I remember someone, I really don't remember who, wanting one of these. I've never done anything about this pairing, so I hope you enjoy!

**My Promise: All of these drabbles, one shot, and tib bits are straight from my mind. I swear I did not steal any from any one. If they sound alike, we have similar brains.**

* * *

Boq was not one to cheat.

He had never cheated on a paper, cheated out a friend, or cheated on a girl. But that beautiful evening, as him and his courted one's sister were looking up the manners of philosophers and Animal rights, he found himself kissing her. Kissing those soft, green lips that belonged to his best friend. During that moment, he felt completed. She never made him roll around a wheel chair, or turn down his request for love. She helped him, he help her…

Galinda…Nessarose…Elphaba…

He needed a break.


	18. Jealousy Part 2!

**Title: Jealousy...Part Two!**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical/Movie**

**A/N: **A sequel to an earlier drabble, a favorite of my beta's. Enjoy!(I'm no long putting the 'My Promise' up. I think you guys get the point)

* * *

A dark flame rose in Elphaba's soul the moment she saw the scarecrow traveling along side that horrid little girl. She cringed when she saw that beast in child's form wrap her arm around the straw man, both merrily singing along. What was the scorned woman suppose to do but have a little fun with a deceiving man? 

It surprised her even more when dear Boq somehow was in that demon's grasp. Were the two as dim as she once questioned? Well, it was kind of her to un-rust him, but Elphaba knew what the girl wanted, and that was men to love her. A Galinda in disguise.

"Helping the little lady along are you, my fine gentlemen?" Elphaba hissed at them, both Boq and Fiyero shivering in her anger.

Just to make sure her Fiyero was really listening, he had a habit not to, she decided to play a little game of ball with him. With fire.

Fiyero had a lot of explaining to do.


	19. School Days

**Title: School Days**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Musical, Book**

**A/N:** School started…joy. I don't like school, and the only reason I go is to see my friends. Call me a rebel, call me a slacker, whatever, but it doesn't tickle my fancy.

* * *

Dusty books stacked onto bookcases sky high. Rolling seas of adolescent adults flooding hollowed halls and painted rooms. Blue and white banners and pictures of headmasters of old littered the brick walls. Same old building with the same old feeling is the comfort of the year. Nerve wracking and addicting. Socials circles, homework, enemies, new love, failed relationships all coexist in one place. 

Dear Old Shiz.


	20. Dying

**Title: Dying**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Sorry I've been away. School started and I've also been busy listening to other soundtracks. Spring Awakening is a wonderful musical. I advise it. Very pretty music.

* * *

"They want to kill me." Elphaba's deep voice was soft.

They both knew this. A sad fact they couldn't run from. It would meet up with them eventually, and the longer they waited, the worse it would become. Not that it could feel any worse than now.

"I don't know how it will feel." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Die in my lips, then." He held her close in the mist. "And you'll never have to know."


	21. Wishing

**Title: Wishing **

**Rating: G**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **School…that's my one and only excuse and I apologize for it. But everybody has to go back to their real lives every once and awhile, and pretending halts for a long while. But yet, I shall try to get a drabble up every day (figuring I jot down about seven in study hall, I could be way more productive). One more thing, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews me. I know I dont give you guys enough credit, but with out you, I probably wouldn't be writing. Feedback(no, not the hero, winks) is so important.

* * *

"Have you ever wished on a star?"

"A wish on a star?" Elphaba looked at the oddly calm Galinda, "No. Wishes don't come true, whether it's on stars or in wells."

"Come on Elphie!" Galinda grabbed her hand. "Be childish with me for once!"

Elphaba shook her head and yanked Galinda off of her. But the sight of a bubbly blob of pink and blonde closing her dusted eyes and muttering was actually inspiring. So she gave it a shot and followed suite.

"So…?" Galinda asked. "What did you wish for?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't come true." Elphaba winked.


	22. Eyes

**Title: Eyes**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Book**

**A/N:** I apologize to anyone with brown eyes ahead of time. It's not that I hate brown eyes, it is because I'm jealous.

* * *

"You have beautiful eyes."

A simple statement used over and over in the romance novels he had read behind his mother's and society's back. According to science, eye color was nothing more but genetics. His mother had brown eyes, his grannie had brown eyes, so of course it was the color he was stuck with. Dark, plain eyes. Not like crystal blue, shining like the ocean, or emerald green, the royal color of Oz. Brown…the color of shit and dirt. But when Tibbet spoke those soft words, brown was his favorite color.


	23. Shoes

**Title: Shoes**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical/Book**

**A/N:** It's school. I blame it all on school. Even though I'm writing drabbles in Study Hall, it takes me forever to even remember fan fiction when I get home. And when I do I then write a pilot to Spring Awakening or The Wizard of Oz fics. I will try to get one up as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the delay. Also, I'm sorry if I never reply to the reviews. I try, and I love to talk to you guys, but some times I forget. Now that my author note is getting longer than the drabble, I'll let you guys read…

* * *

Galinda had hundreds of shoes.

Most of them resided at home next to her hundreds of purses, but a selected dozen made their way to Shiz. They sat in a glass cabinet next to her bed. A pearl encrusted cream pair that her father had bought her were on the bottom shelf. He bought them while they were vacationing by the shore. "The most lovely expensive shoes for my lovely expensive daughter," He had said. She only worn them once; her little toe kept getting squished. Canary yellow heels were gleaming on the top shelf. Her mother had bought them home from a trip to her 'mum's house. "They are all the rage!" Her mother happily announced. They made her heels bleed.

There was one pair that she loved more than any of the others, hidden in a box in a box wrapped in a blanket stuffed underneath her bed. A pair of plain black shoes with a worn out buckle. Elphaba must have forgotten them, because when Galinda came back to her room after their trip to the Emerald City, they were resting by the closet alone. She could totally relate.


	24. Study Hall

**Title: Study Hall**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **I feel I kind of made Boq a bit out of character, but who cant see this happening? Based on a true story.

* * *

Study Hall.

A class where there is little to do and not much more. For a student like Boq, who got all his assignments done in class or in the first five minutes of this useless class, there was not much to do. Read or sleep, sleep or read, read or…

"Don't rock on your chair." Nessa's voice broke through his thoughts, noting the fact he had his chair on two feet.

"And why not?" Boq joked, finding something to entertain himself.

Nessa shook her head in shame and watched him smile through her disapproval. He leaned farther back and let go of the table, steadying himself so the chair was on only two legs. He was about to reply to Nessa's remark when some unmistakable force of gravity caused him to fall back, his head hitting the wood floor and his limbs tangled with the chair's legs.

"That is why, my dear," He could hear Nessa's grin through her voice, "is why we don't rock on chairs."


	25. Sadness

**Title: Sadness**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N:** Yeah…stole the line from Spring Awakening…its just I can listen to a song and go 'This is so Glinda's song!" of "I can see Boq singing this!" This was just one of those moments.

* * *

With a pink satin blanket wrapped around her, Glinda rested her heavy head on Milla's shoulder. All her friends were around her large bed, comforting her. It had been a hard night. She had lost not only her fairy tale future husband, but her best friend. It had never occurred to her in the outside world that Fiyero could ever...leave…her. Yet, inside her head, she always knew she could never tame him. She had never been good with wild things. That had been Elphaba's job.

"Oh, dear, everything will be alright." Shenshen told her. "He was never first-class enough for you, for anyone for that matter."

"Yeah, please don't be sad." Milla grabbed her hand.

"Sad?" Glinda smiled weakly, "I don't do sadness."


	26. Man to Man

**Title: Man to Man**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Not the proudest of how this turned out, but I like the message. Thank you all for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

'Would you consider me a man?" Boq asked the half awake prince as they both sat in the boys dorm.

"I'll tell you what I don't consider you." Fiyero joked as he twirled his finger around a carpet strand.

"I'm serious!" He whined. "Girl's want men, not boys."

"Nessa wants you just the way you are." Fiyero said in a bored tone.

"Please," Boq begged. "You are the manliest man I know. Am I like that at all?"

Fiyero's smile turned into a frown. He turned away from Boq and watched himself finger the rich, green carpet.

"Would you ever hurt Galinda?" Fiyero quietly asked.

"Of course not!" Boq protested. "I would never hurt any girl on purpose!"

"Then you are more of a man than me."


	27. Hair

**Title: Hair**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Book/Movie/Musical**

**A/N: **I'm so evil to Glinda.

* * *

Glinda remembered the morning that the atrocity occurred. There she had been, at her vanity table brushing her hair, when something strange sparkled in the mirror. It wasn't very noticeable, but it hurt nonetheless.

"A grey hair!" She shrieked, jumping out of her chair, and into the hall.

There she found a young maid holding a basket of clothes, her hair perfectly brown and let loose. Flowing, wondrous hair. A woman's symbol of youth!

"Excuse me, maid." Glinda ignored the young girl horror that her master was out in her nightwear, "Does this look at all gray to you!"

"I'm sorry, Madame, but it does." The maid replied, still in shock.

"What am I going to do?" Glinda cried, "I'm supposed to be a figure of everlasting beauty. I'm turning into an old lady! I…I…"

With that, the maid boldly plucked the grey hair from Glinda's temple, picked up her basket of clothing, and went outside to put them on the line.


	28. An Old Tune

**Title: An Old Tune**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Movie/Musical**

**A/N: **I had to put something up and this was one of the only decent Yes, it could very well be because of the recent Wizard of Oz story (told ya I was on a streak, and I put that into a very good use, hint hint!). Thnks for all the reviews!

* * *

The moment Fiyero realized that there was something oddly familiar about the Tin Woodsman was when they all were resting in the enchanted forest. Lion had his back turned to them, licking his paw. Dorothy was off somewhere, trying to find a fallen apple. She and the trees didn't really get along. The Tin Woodsman was humming a very familiar tune.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"Oh, this?" The Tin Man hummed a few notes.

"Yes, isn't that what I asked?" He was a tad annoyed at the Tin Woodsman's lack of evaluating his question.

"Just an old tune." The Tin Man sat down by him. "I believe it was my school's song."

Fiyero knew it sounded familiar. It was Shiz's school song. That annoying little jingle they had to sing at assemblies. He was about to ask him how he knew it, but a scream from Dorothy interrupted that. She was being attacked from a tree.


	29. Head over Heels

**Title: Environmental Day **

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Anyone else had/having an Environmental Day?

* * *

"Could I at least speak with you for one moment, Miss Galinda?" Boq said, just narrowly missing the mud puddle.

He tried to match Galinda's footsteps as large Shiz group headed down the muddy Shiz Lake. Even though he agreed that this 'field trip' to clean up the litter around the water's edge was educational and good for the environment, he acted along with everyone else that it was a waste of time. It was, though, the perfect opportunity to talk to his beloved.

"Listen, Biq," Galinda sighed, stepping over a large rock, "I'm really trying to just concentrated on just walking right now, alright?"

"Alright…"Boq disappointingly said, "But I just wanted to say…"

Before he could let out the words, he stubbed his toe on a rock and fell face wards into the watery mud. Though he could hear the older boys laughing at his mistake and the girls snickering, it didn't matter. All because his dear, sweet Galinda went out of her way to help him up.


	30. Pain

**Title: Pain**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Remember how I told you I had Environmental Day yesterday? Here is the results…

* * *

It was as if the heat was still on him. A harsh, burning pain as viscous as a pack of wild dogs. A simple touch would send him into screams of agony. He couldn't even cry, for the salty tears would leave streams of fiery tracks. A thought went across his mind that cool water would help, but the pressure of the shower just harmed him more. So he trotted back to his bed, and again he figured that his cold, forgotten pillows could solve his problem. But even the softest comfort caused as a torture machine.

"Sunburn?" Boq asked.

"Sunburn." Fiyero replied, rolling onto his back and reapplying lotion to his burning cheeks.


	31. Trends

**Title: Trends**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Fashions trends…not that fond of them. The real question is, how does the person feel who started it? I'd feel like crap if everyone started to wear what I wore. Stealing my style (What you call style).

* * *

Fiyero wished his name wasn't linked to this new fashion craze, although he was the one who started it. It was just when he saw that poor munchkin lad falling down the steps, his pants splitting and all the students laughing at the injured shrimp, he had to do something. Standing up on a table, talking over the crowd, he announced that ripped clothing was the latest look and proceeded to tear off his leg cuffing.

But now as he saw dozens, if not hundreds of students walking down the halls in ripped skirts and torn breeches, he wished that he just kept his big mouth shut.


	32. First Date

**Title: **First Date

**Rating: **PG-13

**Type: **Book

**A/N: **I've been lazy. And I've discovered Heroes…but mostly I've been lazy. I know this is short...I apologize. Running on empty over here. Thanks for all the reviews!!!

* * *

The evening sunset was beautiful. Hues of pink, orange, and red littered the sky, creating an illusion of heaven. It was so calm, with the birds formatting a 'V' above them, the fish swimming beside them, and the soft soil beneath them. It was so stunning, incredible…

"Crope, get your hand out of my pants."

It had been a good first date.


	33. Oddity

**Title: Oddity**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Book/Musical/With a slight stir of Movie**

**A/N: **Why…I've been gone so long…and of all the drabbles to come back with, I bring this one up…well, my mind is mush from monster movies and chapter two of my Wizard of Oz fic(which btw, if you don't mind my random advertisement, is quite good is I don't say so myself). I know this authors note is just blah on paper…erm…screen, so I'll let you read the drabble now.

* * *

Yellowgage sat under his crisscrossed legs, watching the little doggie jumping around chasing their cat. He wondered where the girl came from. She was very pretty and nice, but she had such an odd gang of fellows with her.. The Lion and the Tin Man were outside assisting his dad in the matters of wood chopping and piling and the pretty girl was taking a long awaited bath. The lanky Scarecrow had actually left her side and was staring out the window, sitting next to him.

"Are you _really_ made of straw?" Yellowgage asked as he picked up his frightened cat.

"Why, yes," Scarecrow smiled, "Yes I am. Always been."

"Then how do you eat?" He asked.

"I don't." Scarecrow leaned clumsily on one elbow toward him.

Yellowgage cocked his eyebrow, a clever trick his mama had taught him, and shook his head. Scarecrow tucked in his head in surprise and frowned.

"What's not to believe?" Scarecrow

"You are a very odd man." Yellowgage returned, and went to chase after the dog.


	34. Moments

**Title: Moments**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Musical**

**A/N: **Still trying to get back into the swing of things.

* * *

Every time she blinked, she missed another moment.

She missed another raindrop falling, a butterfly passing, and a cloud moving. The sun setting and raising, the day ending and starting.

But it seemed through all the wondrous, beautiful things that passed her by, terrible things stayed. Rejection, seclusion, hatred, pain, prejudice, and death. Flashes of scenes played before her eyes on the stone wall. Dillamond's capture…seeing him on all fours and 'bahing' at her. Nessarose screaming at her for help, to save the one man that would never love her…only to soon see her grave. Fiyero's sacrifice…

She should really blink more.


	35. Flowers

**Title: Flowers**

**Rating: G**

**Type: Musical/Book**

**A/N: **Been gone a long time. I'm sorry. Thank you everying who has been reading these.

* * *

Galinda looked through the large bouquet of flowers again, trying to find a card or letter or anything that would give her a hint as to who sent them. They were beautiful, no doubt. White roses wrapped in the cutest little pink paper with little yellow ducks. She figured it was Fiyero at first, but then remembered her loved one didn't really care for little yellow ducks. Maybe it was one of her friends. Milla perhaps? No, Milla was more of a little white kitty person. Oh, it was probably Boq! But wouldn't Boq delivered them in person, or at least left a card. Elphie? No, couldn't be. Elphie was helping Doctor Dillamond right now.

The flowers still remain a mystery.


	36. Common Man's Tale

**Title: Common Man's Tale**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Book/Musical**

**A/N:** I know, I'm so slow at updating. I've just been so stretched out amongst everything…Also, I love my mother. This is not based off of her.

* * *

It was the worst night of the year when the future headmistress was born, but that could just be a common man's tale. She never met her father and her mother was the 'mistress of the older gentleman's nights.' But every person could, and more than likely would in great detail, tell you she was a gentle, caring, lovely woman who would do anything for her daughter. The woman sold her grandmother's jewels to get her daughter through that high class school.

But the daughter never gave her mother the respect she deserved. In fact, it is said that when she was accepting her position as headmistress at Shiz, she took the name Madame Morrible because 'I had such a horrible mother and without her I wouldn't know the right way to fail and the wrong way to succeed.'

But that could just be a common man's tale.


	37. Painting

Title: Painting

Rating: PG

Type: Musical/Book

A/N: I'm bad at updating. I blame ADD. But, hey, this one is exactly 100 words!!!

* * *

"Fiyero, what does this look like?" Boq asked.

Fiyero opened his eyes to find young Boq, eyes gleaming and a large smile on his face, holding up a large portrait. He looked it over for a moment, winced, and looked away before replying.

"It looks like the backside of a sick donkey."

"Are you serious?" Bow exclaimed.

After asking everyone in the Boy's Dormitory, and then proceeding into the cafeteria, they came down to one conclusion. Everyone agreed it looked like the backside of a sick donkey. Boq never told anyone that was actually his attempt at painting Miss Galinda.


	38. Single

**Title:** Single

**Rating:** PG-13

**Type:** Book/Musical

**a/n:** I've been on a long vacation in which I've watched the entire Invader Zim seris (no, dresden, no, you can not get hooked on another obession!). I'm beta-less at the moment...hopefully, she comes back.

* * *

Being alone did have its benefits. She could flirt with whoever she wanted to without guilt. She could wear whatever she wanted to without her partner telling her to cover herself up. She could dance, drink, smoke, and party with the pretty young boys and not worry one moment about having to be home on time.

But to Glinda being alone wasn't worth waking up each morning without someone holding her.


	39. Dress Up

Title: Dress Up

Type: Book

Rating: PG-13

A/N: I would first off like to make a resolution to start writing everyday and not whenever I'm bored. Secondly, I would like to thank all my reviewers, you are all sweethearts and you hold a special place in my mind when I click the save button to my upload chapters.

* * *

Vibrant red dresses, canary yellow dresses, baby blue dresses. Sea green dresses down to the ground, pitch black dress up to the knee. Sleeveless, too much sleeve, too much sparkle, sparkle less. Ballroom dresses, dance dresses, sun dresses, makeshift dresses, exotic dresses. Hoopskirted, sheathed, shifted, evening, tea, dinner, lunch, night, midnight, and backless dresses.

Even though it was a hassle, Crope had to admit Tibbett looked pretty good in drag.


	40. Kisses

Title: Kisses

Rating: PG

Type: Musical, book

A/N: Hello…this thing on…yes, ok then…I'm just going to slide back in here and say I've missed this website. I've been neglecting it and its beautiful followers. I apologize. This is one is for Grey-Eyed-Goddess.

* * *

Boq knew this one kiss with the beautiful Miss Galinda was his last, and he was finally believing it. The way those girls gossip, it was known that his little snowflake was already looking at the new boy. His lips still tasted of her lip balm…and he hated it. It was a terrible melon-y with a slight hint of frostbite. To be honest, the new kid could have all of Galinda's cold kisses all he wanted. At least he had Nessarose's smooches, and they tasted of cinnamon cider cookies. 


	41. Trends part 2

_A/N: In the recent past, this charming beauty was known to be a lover of all things Boq and Nessa, fairy tales, and all around happy things. But after a terrible period of torture and many near death experiences, she is finally taking her baby footsteps back into where she once called home. Can this broken orchid rise again, or is she due to rest her ideas in her heavy head? Until this question is answered, please welcome the ever lovely...Dresden!_

Title:Trends  
Ratings:G  
Type: Musical

Elphaba entered her dorm room to a hideously ugly site.

Galinda. Cooking.

Galinda was over the little stove with a big pot, the fumes surronding their small shared space. The fog was a mist of pink and sparkles...Elphaba had to stop this.  
"No, Galinda, no!" She screamed and flew across the room. 'Please stop! You dont know what you are getting in to!"  
"Silly Elphie!" Galinda smiled and took the pot off and poured some in a glass. 'I'm just cooking! I call it 'Mashmellow Berry Rainbow Delight! Here, taste."  
Elphaba took in a deep breath, fear gripping at her throat. She knew what would happen now. The same thing that happened last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.  
But she couldn't deny her friend, so she took the mug, and took a sip. Her eyes opened wide. It was worse than she thought...

By the end of that week, every single student on campus was raving about the new drink. Galinda succeeded in once again making a trend.


End file.
